


pretty little plaid skirt

by linoify



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boners, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han has Anxiety, Han Jisung | Han in a Skirt, Jealousy, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Tongues, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Twitter, felix is best support bestie hes so cute wtf, or like lowkey a plot if u blink, stfu theyre just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoify/pseuds/linoify
Summary: Minho sees a tweet about 181014 Jisung in a skirt and gets a bit worked up."Sad.. I really wanted to fuck you with that on and a pretty little plaid skirt,"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering yes this was an excuse to get 181014 Jisung in a skirt

Jisung was greeted by a sleepy Hyunjin as he entered the dorms, "Why.. are you up so early?" Hyunjin asked croakily rubbing his eyes, seemingly trying to adjust to the bright light. He shrugged in response knowing if he told him he went out to get an iced americano for Minho, he'd never hear the end of Hyunjin's teasing. Hyunjin lazily nodded continuing to walk to wherever he was originally headed, Jisung hummed to himself as he carefully opened the door to Minho, Seungmin and Hyunjin's shared room, remembering Seungmin left early and he just saw Hyunjin outside, he could have some alone time with his boyfriend making him smile. He giggled to himself but his smile fell as he peeked inside to see Minho on his phone watching a video of what he assumed was a guy, his eyes widened as he noticed the clear amusement on Minho's face. He quickly closed the door, his heart dropping.

Jisung wasn't typically the jealous type, especially when his own boyfriend, in general, had a flirty personality. He was used to it and they were both very aware Minho's cheeky jokes to anyone other than Jisung were simply that, _jokes_. He himself wasn't sure why he was so upset, maybe he was just tired considering how early he'd woken up to get Minho a coffee since he felt bad keeping him up so late to get help for the small part of the choreo he kept messing up. Even though Minho reassured him several times it was alright he couldn't help the guilt of making his _love_ stay up longer than he needed too. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Minho's frown, knowing Minho was eyeing him. To say Minho was confused was an understatement, Jisung had been ignoring him the entire morning and they hadn't even talked yet. Minho himself had thought back to last night several times trying to remember if anything had happened that he'd forgotten about but nothing came to mind. He sighs, Chan taking notice of his frustration, his expression seeming to ask if he was alright, he just nodded. 

Finally, after what felt like years they got a break and had some time for themselves, almost all the members leaving to go out for dinner. Conveniently leaving behind Minho and Jisung to have the dorm to themselves, although Jisung was far from aware Minho would still be there curling up into a ball cuddling his pig plushie tightly as he stared at his screen blankly. Rewatching the same video of a small rabbit around a field for what felt like hours before he jumped hearing the door open. His eyes widened as they were met with Minho's, there was an awkward silence between them before Minho was the first to break it, "Hi." 

"Hi Min," Jisung squeaked almost pathetically, "You look cute," Jisung's cheeks warmed up, "Shut up.." He mumbled burying his face into his plushie dropping his phone which was still playing the small rabbit loop. 

"Bub, why have you been ignoring me all day?" It catches Jisung off-guard, he barely realised he did, well, of course he did, he's usually attached to Minho by the hip. Maybe he just didn't realise Minho himself had noticed. He just shrugs embarrassed to admit why he got petty, he knows he's most definitely not the best for Minho, compared to Minho he was nothing, Minho was _perfect_ and his own partner should reach such a level so he doesn't blame the older for being interested in another. 

"You're overthinking something," Minho frowns, the same way he did when he was eyeing him earlier, he sighs cautiously approaching Jisung unsure whether he's allowed to touch him in case he really had done something wrong, they both knew boundaries. Minho slowly lays down next to the younger who automatically moves over to allow for them to both fit, they were now faced to face, Jisung's cheeks warming up. "I saw.. I saw you watching some guy.. on your phone, this morning.." His voice barely audible, though Minho could pick up what he was saying, his eyes widening. 

"You got jealous, hm?" Jisung almost cries out of frustration at the slight smirk he sees on Minho's lips, he would've gotten mad if he wasn't insanely in love with him. He just nods quite literally shattering any sense of pride he had prior. He hears Minho giggle lightly.

"Love.. that was you," Jisung's heart drops, he isn't sure whether it's out of pure humiliation or joy, "What?" He blurts his face heating up to the point he's almost sweating, Minho doesn't say anything just reaches for his pocket fishing for his phone, he typed in the password opening up youtube before going to his history. He faces the screen to Jisung his pupils dilating, it really was him. Fuck. He felt so stupid.

"Why were you watching a fancam of me from 2 years ago?" He reads the title of the video '181014 한지성 포커스' trying to change the topic but at the same time genuinely curious, "Because you looked hot," It was straightforward but he wasn't surprised, Minho was always straightforward, especially with him. 

"I also saw a tweet of a picture of you from that performance and a skirt.." His words almost becoming soft mumbles, "A.. A what- Skirt?" Jisung wasn't sure how much redder he could become, their faces basically touching and now Minho was implying he'd look good in a skirt?

It was really over for him when he felt something grow below him. "Do you still have that shirt?" Jisung shakes his head while trying to remember what they'd done with the red and black striped shirt, "No.. the stylists took it after the performance, it's not mine.." Minho pouts.

"Sad.. I really wanted to fuck you with that on and a pretty little plaid skirt," Jisung gulps so hard he swears the neighbours can hear it, Minho giggles as if to tease him and act stupid. He peeks at the time on his phone.

"We've got some time," He mumbles before cupping Jisung's cheeks pulling him into a slow kiss, the younger's breathing hitches before he melts into the kiss. Minho smiles into the kiss as Jisung so easily lets him have dominance, he flips them over positioning him above the younger but still messily pressing their lips together. Jisung let out of shaky moan as Minho kissed him harder bringing his hands to the boys slim waist, tightening his grip at the latter's pretty noises. 

Jisung lets his mouth fall open allowing Minho to enter, Jisung whined in surprise making Minho stop for a moment, "No tongue?" He asks sounding genuine making Jisung want to scream at fucking much he loved this man asking for consent, "No.. was jus surprised," He mumbles pulling Minho back pressing their lips harder together, this time Minho not hesitating almost laughing at how needy his boyfriend was. Jisung shuddered as his tongue circled his own before it ran along his bottom lip, Jisung grabbed onto his hair, tugging making Minho let out a low groan.

He bit down hard on Jisung's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before letting go and continuing his abuse on the other's lips. Jisung outright _moaned_ only turning on Minho more, "Fuck you're so cute," He hovers over his lips their lips almost touching, Jisung just makes a frustrated noise pushing himself up to reconnect their lips, "Baby you're so needy.. someone's gonna hear you," He whispers, frankly Minho didn't care he wanted to hear how loud he could get his boyfriend with just a makeout session but the longer they kissed the further from reality Jisung's mind went, it was heavenly, everything about Minho was heavenly, _godly_.

The younger made a happy noise at the thought of it, that Minho was his, or more so that he was _Minho's_. He tugged on Minho's hair again harder - liking the way it made Minho respond, the way it made him kiss harder, rougher. 

As much as they hated it they both still needed to breathe, Minho pulled away taking a look at the masterpiece he'd created, "Mm pretty," The remark making Jisung look away avoiding eye contact, hands holding Jisung's waist he pulled him up propping him against the wall like a doll, he leaned towards his neck, his hot breath ghosting over his neck, the action making the younger whine, Minho grinned leaning even closer, "Can I?" 

Jisung nodded starting to wriggle around like a kid, "Stop moving." Minho commanded, his thighs straddling him making him able to press him down faltering his movement. 

Minho scattered light pecks on his neck before pressing down and sucking hard, trailing rough kisses down to his collarbone and leaving another darker mark.

One of Jisung's hands shot to his mouth to muffle the loud noises that dared to escape and he arched up into Minho's touch, his other hand scrambling for something to hold onto something wanting to reach for Minho's hair before Minho stopped once again his breath fanning over his neck. He leans up their eyes meeting, "I want to hear you."

He moves Jisung's hand from his mouth diving back in making more marks now, careless to remember how in the name of hell Jisung was supposed to cover these. The pleasure seemed to mask any sense of professionalism they once had.

"Mi-Min.." Jisung's voice was unstable was his head fell back allowing Minho more access, "I hear peop-" His voice trails off as Minho realises pulling away cursing to himself in annoyance. He really didn't care if any of the members walked in, the two of them had probably walked into worse but he guesses they better be careful in case any managers came home with the members. 

Minho groans peeling himself off the younger flopping back down pulling down Jisung with him, "I love you." Jisung whispers closing his eyes putting his hands around Minho's waist, "Thanks for the coffee this morning," Jisung softly hits him only a _bit_ hurt.

"I love you too, Sungie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so fucking vanilla it makes up for how filthy the next chapter gets  
> not sure when i'm publishing chapter 2 depends when i'm in the mood  
> hope you enjoyed minsung makeout for now lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's fantasies don't last just fantasies for much longer

Jisung cursed under his breath silencing his phone ringer, Minho was blowing up his phone with clingy texts about missing him when Jisung knows he should be paying attention to the trainees he's helping at dance practice. If only he could tell him where he was right now. "Ah Jisung-ssi I think I found it," Jisung's stylist caught his attention and he nodded walking towards her, she held out the red and black striped sweater along with the graphic t-shirt they'd paired them with. He was more than surprised to see they still kept it but at the same time glad he could go through with his plan, Jisung bowed in thanks taking it before she gives him a look of curiosity, "Also, why was it again you wanted the outfit back?" Jisung almost choked on his spit but collected himself clearing his thoughts of the very _obvious_ reason he wanted it.

"Wanted to.. try it on again?" He muttered before she just laughed letting him go, he turned bright red before hopping into the car politely asking the driver to take him to the nearest shopping centre. If Jisung were honest he really hadn't thought this whole thing through (he blamed it on hormones which were usually his excuse) and just prayed not many people would be there as well as the aching fear of someone recognising him. He sighed thanking the driver and giving him an estimated time on when to pick him up again to which he received an aggressive grunt making him flinch slightly. He quickly covered his face with his mask beginning to walk through the stores trying to find one with the _specific_ item of clothing he was wanting.

He awkwardly skimmed through the racks of clothing finding multiple pretty dresses he wishes he'd look good in. Though he knows if he voiced his thoughts, Minho would never let him hear the end of it, even the thought of it makes him blush.

His eyes widened as he enters the third store and is met with a range of skirts, a wave of both joy and anxiety washes over him as he slowly walks towards them. He bites his lip picking out several, one he knows will match the outfit he'd gotten back from the stylish and a few more for.. _experimenting_.. He curses to himself realising he has no idea if they'll fit him and almost screams at the thought of his driver let alone anyone seeing a shit ton of skirts in different colours and sizes in his bag. He decides to grab a random shirt from the men's section and ask to try it on while attempting to hide the skirts behind him (to which he knows he failed miserably by the employees face). He's surprised to find the original size he'd gotten was too big and he ended up getting the same skirts but in a smaller size, he quickly pays to try to avoid the employee's expressions but also due to the fact he was about to be late for the driver to fetch him. 

He apologises to the driver getting in the car hiding the bag of clothes he bought under his seat almost immediately.

Getting around their dorm with a whole bag full of skirts became an easy task as almost all the members were out besides Felix whose eyes lit up at the newly bought items. "You're going to look so pretty!" He cooed holding them up against Jisung's figure making him go red in embarrassment. "Ok shut up I asked you to help me pick not embarrass me.." Felix giggled before actually helping him choose which to wear, they decided on the red plaid skirt which had a chain attached to the side to which Felix paired a thick black belt with. 

Felix quickly shoved his best friend into the bathroom telling him to get ready rather than continue to worry and let his anxiety take over. Although he'd already seen himself in it in the dressing room of the store it seemed different looking in the mirror of their dorm with the full outfit on. He felt.. pretty? It sounded more like a question in his head but still, he put on minimal makeup and a shit ton of lipgloss (suggested to him by Felix apparently it was strawberry flavoured). He took a few more minutes to just look at himself, almost desperate for Minho's validation or praise. He gulps stepping out of the bathroom to be greeted by a squealing Felix.

"He's going to love it, ok so the plan was to keep the members out of the dorm till.. when?" He asks still fanboying over the latter's outfit. Jisung blushes he didn't really know how long it'd last let alone if it'd even, work. He doesn't know just that he's probably overthinking everything, "Ji don't overthink it he loves you, I'll just keep them out for as long as I can ok?" He comforts his friend before heading out leaving Jisung sitting on Minho's bed just, thinking. 

He hums to himself changing into a red g-string which he already had for.. past occasions. He stares in the mirror for a while longer his confidence slowly building up, he couldn't help but love the way it fit around his cinched waist and the colour against his skin, he gulps his thoughts suddenly turning to Minho. Those thoughts were more than enough to send blood rushing to his dick. Not that he cared, he poses in the mirror trying to see just how fucking pretty he could look in it making himself giggle a bit. 

"F-Fuck" He hears a quiet voice come from the direction of the door making him jump and immediately stop what he'd been doing. He goes wide-eyed at the sight of Minho standing with his mouth gaping open at the door. 

"Why'd you stop? No please, continue.." Minho's hard on growing at just the sight of Jisung makes him want to eat up the younger on the spot.

"Hannie baby, spread your legs for me hm?" He hums walking up to his boyfriend who obeys blinking quickly. "You look so fucking pretty.." He mumbles making Jisung hum, content with his reaction. 

"Shit I want to dick you down, make you scream-" Minho whispers, breath brushing over his earlobe. Jisung's head falls back, "Please shut the fuck up and do it then," He almost starts shaking just at the skin on skin contact.

"Don't tell me what to do, love" He forcefully pushes Jisung down making him whine before connecting their lips, Jisung's hand made its way to Minho's hair lightly tucking it. "You taste.. like strawberries," Minho groaned grabbing Jisung's thighs and dragging him further up the bed. He began leaving small pecks around Jisung's collarbone which both knew was to tease him. "Mm baby please this shit was so expensive please stop teasing me.." His words slurred as the pleasure took over his mind. Minho smiled before humming a small _'ok bub'._

Minho sat up as Jisung tucked at the elder's shirt clearly wanting it gone, he was quick to comply and within a matter of seconds, Minho hovered over Jisung's small frame shirtless. Taking a moment to appreciate Jisung's outfit but more so very existence makes his hard-on grow at a rapid rate. But seems to only make Jisung whine more at the lack of sexual attention he was receiving. 

He returned his lips to Jisung’s, the smaller boy thrusting harder against Minho’s thigh each time the kiss deepened. Minho once more began feeling Jisung’s leg up, Jisung beginning to just barely cry out of the pent up sexual frustration he was feeling. 

Jisung’s dick was throbbing beneath his skirt, and his whines were more than enough confirmation for him. Minho lifted up Jisung's skirt having to physically stop himself from cooing at how it sat so perfectly around his waist, "Fuck" He says as he realises Jisung is wearing a g-string, "Princess why don't you take that off for me?" He asks almost aggressively which makes Jisung sit up and do as he's told, his hands shaking at just how weak he was in the moment. Jisung lazily flops back down looking wide-eyed at Minho who was situated above him.

"Min.. pants, take them off," Miinho complied taking his sweatpants and boxers off and discarding them across the room, Jisung basically salivating at the sight before Minho entered him. His pace almost immediately speeding up at the view in front of him, he added another thrusting in and out causing pretty sounds to escape the younger's lips. He ran his fingers through Jisung's already unruly hair before angling his fingers to reach his prostate, the action making Jisung outright scream. 

The sound only arousing Minho more, Minho throwing around more sweet and short compliments while reaching for his dresser and grabbing the almost empty bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount pulling out his fingers and beginning to align himself before slamming into him at full force which caused the lewdest sound to escape his pretty lips. Jisung's eyes rolling back at the feeling unable to respond to Minho's praising as he instead filled the room with loud moans.

Minho's head fell back as he continued at the quick pace before looking down at the mess of a boy he'd created, "You're so fucking pretty, so fucked out all over me.." Minho could barely contain himself while Jisung was reaching his release, "Look at you, princess, so perfect all for me." The pet name only pushing Jisung further to the edge of his release, the same for Minho the more glimpses he got of Jisung's current state. 

Minho grabbed Jisung's hips allowing himself to angle himself to the point he reached his prostate fucking into him hitting the spot every time the sudden surge in satisfaction made Jisung immediately cry out and shake as he reached the high he had so desperately been chasing after. Jisung's light skin now decorated with streaks of smudged makeup. Minho watched as Jisung came all over the plaid fabric of his skirt making him scream in pleasure, the sound allowing for Minho to come inside him. Minho pulled out leaving the room in a fury of heavy panting. Minho looked over at his boyfriend knowing fully well there wasn't a chance he was getting up so he stood up and grabbed a towel before cleaning them both off.

His expression changed to a frown making Jisung look back in confusion and also worry, Minho seemed to notice, "I have to take off the pretty little plaid skirt.." He pouted stripping him and throwing him an extra shirt. Jisung rolled his eyes taking off the double layers which covered the top of his body and fuck was he dripping sweat, "Gross I'm taking a shower" He whined standing up and heading towards the door to the shower, waddling slightly still with Minho's shirt in hand. Minho pouted at the sight of Jisung leaving him and stood up placing his hands on the smaller's head and giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Can't wait for more pretty little surprises, I should scroll through twitter more often.." Jisung nudged the elder in a fraud annoyance before smiling lightly.

"I love you Sungie," Jisung's eyes widen, he said it first? Jisung buries his face in Minho's chest out of embarrassment before leaning up and wrapping his hands around the other's neck giving a quick but _loving_ kiss.

"I love you more Min."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so cute wtf?? this was deadass my first smut so sorry its lowkey shit but THEY!! i'm probably going to start a new proper minsung book soon but for now if you haven't read my other one please do! it's a lot more angsty and cute in comparison to this one <3
> 
> OTHER MINSUNG BOOK: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720917 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !


End file.
